


attempts

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: why did it seem that whenever tanaka and noya had an idea, it somehow managed to go wrong?





	attempts

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Hey, could you possibly write a Sugawara Koushi and Tanaka and Noya for "That was a perfect example of how not to do things." It looks like fun/potential chaos.  
> 
> 
> got some writers block with this but it still turned out! hope you like it! 

“Suga-san!” Koushi heard his name being cried by two familiar voices. Koushi turned from Daichi to look at Tanaka and Noya, who were waving and running towards him.

Koushi blinked when the two skidded to a stop in front of him. “Hey you two, what’s up?” He asked, looking between the wing spiker and the libero.

“Suga-san!” Nishinoya began, “will you set for us? Ryuu and I saw this really cool play on the internet and we really want to try it!” Koushi blinked again, a little surprised by Noya’s question.

“Sure but, where’s Kageyama? Why didn’t you ask him to help?” Koushi couldn’t help but ask.

Tanaka spoke up this time, “well, Kageyama-kun left already and besides, we wanted you to help us Suga-san!” 

Koushi smiled and looked to Daichi, “is it alright with you if we stay a bit longer?” He asked, batting his eyelashes for extra measure in case Daichi was tempted to say no. Lucky for him, Daichi seemed to be in a good mood anyways and nodded.

“Sure, just remember to clean up and lock the gym when you’re done, okay?” Koushi bobbed his head happily.

“Thanks Dai! Talk to you later!” He chirped before turning back to Tanaka and Noya, “alright guys, let’s go,” he beckoned them as he walked forwards. Nishinoya and Tanaka grinned brightly and trotted over to the net, quickly taking positions. Koushi watched as the two got into their spots on either side of the net and frowned a little bit. 

“Soo…” he began, “how is this play supposed to help us in a match if you’re on opposite sides of the net?” 

“Oh!” Tanaka began to explain, “well, it’s both an offensive and defensive play, so we just figured we’d do it from opposite sides of the net!” He reasoned, grinning excitedly.

Koushi hummed a bit, already kind of leery of what the two had planned. It seemed that whenever Nishinoya and Tanaka got together something went wrong. Koushi briefly recalled the time the two staged an injury to get Shimizu to take pity on them which only resulted in Tanaka getting an _actual_ injury, leaving Koushi to be the one to tend to him as Shimizu went to get the nurse. 

Shaking the memory away, Koushi scooped up a volleyball and took his spot on Tanaka’s side of the net. He glanced to the wing spiker, “okay, ready?” He asked, cupping the ball in both hands. Tanaka nodded and with that, Koushi tossed the ball up in a set, a little farther from the net the way Tanaka liked. Tanaka grinned and dashed up, leaping into the air so he could smash it down and towards Nishinoya. And down it did go.

Right into Noya’s face.

Koushi’s eyes blew wide as he heard the almost sickening sound of the ball hitting skin and the crack of cartilage being jolted. Nishinoya reeled back from the force of the impact, landing square on his ass, managing to stay upright even as he blinked in shock. 

“Nishinoya!” Koushi cried as he ducked under the net and rushed over to the libero. Tanaka followed muttering a curse behind him. Koushi swept down to kneel next to Noya and cupped his chin gently. “Noya? Can you hear me? Come on, Nishinoya, answer me,” he begged softly, biting his lip when a trickle of blood began to tumble down from his slightly crooked looking nose. “Tanaka! Go get me an ice pack and a towel,” he whirled to look at the wing spiker who was standing behind Koushi stiffly. He nodded and bolted off.

“Ow…” Nishinoya managed out, “that...really, really hurt,” the wounded boy concluded, raising a hand to gently prod at his quickly reddening nose. 

“Yeah? Well, that was quite the spike, I guess Tanaka must have hit it just a bit too hard,” Koushi hummed as he tilted Nishinoya’s face from side to side to get a good view at his nose. “I don't think it’s broken, but you should probably get it looked it just in case.” Noya only nodded as Tanaka returned with the supplies Koushi had ordered him to get.

\--

After Nishinoya’s nose had stopped bleeding and he was situated with his his icepack, the not wounded pair was Koushi and Tanaka began to pack up the net.

“What was that play supposed to be anyways?” Koushi asked as he rolled up the net with Tanaka.

“Well, Noya was supposed to roll and receive it then set it from the back, but I guess my aim was off,” Tanaka chuckled rather embarrassedly, taking the rolled up net from Koushi.

Koushi couldn't help but laugh a bit too, “well, that was a perfect example of how not to do things,” he commented, rolling the net poles into the storage room.

Tanaka barked out an amused laugh as well, “yeah, guess so,” he agreed, rolling the other pole in. The two began to walk back over to Nishinoya, “it’s okay, we can try again tomorrow, right Noya?” He asked his friend who looked up at Tanaka with fiery, excited eyes.

“Hell yeah! We’ll so get it tomorrow!” Noya declared, grinning underneath his icepack. 

“Well, hey, wait, don't you think you should wait until your nose is better --,” he was cut off by Noya’s boisterous voice.

“Pfft! It’ll be fine by tomorrow! And we’ll definitely get it then! I just know it!” Nishinoya stood and clapped his hand against Tanaka’s in a loud high five. The two laughed explosively, the sound filling the empty gym.

Koushi only smiled and shook his head, “okay, well, just be careful, alright? Don't want our ‘Guardian Diety’ getting more hurt,” he mused. 

“Nah,” Tanaka began with a wave of his hand, “I’ll make sure to get the aim right next time,” he promised, smirking at Nishinoya who nodded rapidly in response. Nishinoya seemed to still when a soft grumble filled the momentary silence that fell between the three.

“Hey, do you think Ukai’s store is still open? I’m hungry,” the libero complained.

Koushi checked the time, “yeah, I think so,” he figured.

“Awesome! Let's go, Ryuu!” Nishinoya shouted, grabbing his bag and then Tanaka’s wrist, tugging him quick out of the gym. The two began to bolt off and Koushi jumped forward with a start.

“Hey, you two! Be careful! You're going to get hurt!” He called out after them as he turned off the lights and locked the door to follow his impulsive second years.

Though, as he ran, he couldn't help but smile, listening to their laughter and shouts. Sure, the duo could be destructive and obnoxious and frustrating, but Koushi knew that without them, Karasuno wouldn't be half of what it was now.

**Author's Note:**

> tanaka and noya are such dweebs i lov them. hope you enjoyed! prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
